: Purpose: This institutional training program that combines a broadly based curricular training in Neuroscience with research training focused upon neuroscience oriented approaches to drug abuse. Our program provides this training in the context of the interdepartmental Neuroscience Program of our Graduate School, related graduate programs in the basic health sciences and a research environment which is characterized by a critical mass of NIDA-supported investigators who have a productive history of collaborative, interlaboratory research. Program: The training program capitalizes on 4 general arenas of trainer-trainee interaction: curriculum, research training, multiple venues for discussion of research (seminars, retreat, travel to scientific meetings) and structured programs that promote trainee planning for success. The curriculum is based on the graduate program in Neuroscience. The curriculum emphasizes cellular and molecular, systems, and behavioral components of neuroscience, and includes a course in Neuroscience Principles of Drug Abuse. The research encompassed by trainers involves cellular neuroscience integrated with molecular and/or behavioral approaches to problems associated with drug abuse; research training is enriched by the tradition of collaboration among trainers of this program. Training in research will be under the direction of 13 faculty members, all of which are members of the graduate faculty in Neuroscience. Trainees: The proposed program provides training for 7 predoctoral. and 5 postdoctoral trainees. Predoctoral trainees pursuing a Ph.D. in Neuroscience, or students in the departmentally-based graduate programs of Pharmacology or Molecular Veterinary Biosciences who elect to minor in Neuroscience, will be eligible for training under the auspices of the proposed training program. Postdoctoral training by its nature is more customized and varied according to trainer and trainee. The principle to be followed in the proposed program is that the research conducted should include collaborative efforts between laboratories so as to insure an experimental neuroscience perspective. Facilities: Resources available to the trainees are state-of-the-art facilities in the various faculty laboratories. There are well-equipped facilities for electrophysiology, biochemistry, molecular biology, histochemistry, autoradiography, microscopy (including confocal), image analysis, psychophysical testing of nociception, smooth muscle drug and transmitter assays, behavioral analgesia assays, ion and fluid transport assays, HPLC of amines and peptides, radioirnmunoassays, and the synthesis and characterization of novel opioid ligands. Two highly specialized facilities include the Biomedical Image Processing Laboratory and the Minnesota Microchemical Facility.